Luhan Hyung, Mianhae
by rahmanias
Summary: Sehun sakit panas di UKS, dan harus pulang. Tapi Sehun tidak mau, ia ingin ke rumah Luhan. Di rumah Luhan, ia mengalami kejadian yang mengejutkan sekaligus mendebarkan. Apakah itu? - a EXO Fanfiction - yaoi/BLB - RnR, please?


.

.

.

**Luhan Hyung, Mianhae...**

**By** : Rahmanias

**Cast** : HunHan

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Typos, BLB/YAOI/BxB

**Disclaimer** : HunHan punya Tuhan, SMEnt, EXO, Keluarga, dan Fans-termasuk saya.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

"Omo! Kau panas sekali,Sehun.. Ayo kuantar pulang" ucap _namja_ imut bernama Luhan seraya memegang kening Sehun yang bercucuran keringat.

"Aku tak apa-apa Luhan-_hyung_!" Sehun,murid kelas 10 itu,menepis tangan Luhan.

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya,Sehun berusaha bangun dari kasur Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Sejak jam ke-5 dan 6 setelah istirahat pertama,Sehun istirahat di sana.

Nampaknya, ia kelelahan hingga ia pingsan selama 2 jam.

"Tak apa bagaimana? Kau pingsan di taman belakang tadi. Beruntung Tao menemukanmu. Jika tidak,kau akan jadi santapan para semut-semut merah itu. Kau harus berterimakasih kepadanya. Tao juga telah mengantarkan tas mu kemari. Nah sekarang, ayo pulang!" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya,pertanda ia tak mau lagi mendengar bantahan Sehun.

"Ah tapi… aku malas untuk ke rumah. Disana sepi. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan." Sahut Sehun memasang wajah melas. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu maksudmu,Sehun. Dasar modus!"

Sehun cepat-cepat melakukan_ aegyo_ kepada _namja_ berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya,

"Kumohon,_hyungie_.. _Bbuingbbuing_".

"Gausah sok imut gitu! Aku sudah kebal dengan _aegyo_-mu,Sehun.."

Sehun pun pundung seraya mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Aaah… _Hyungie_….." rengek Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya,mungkin dia terbiasa dengan perilaku Sehun bila ia meminta sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Yasudah" Ujar Luhan mengakhiri debatnya, "Ayo kita pulang ke rumahku!".

"Yeaah! _Jeongmal gomawoyo_, Luhan-_hyung_" ucap Sehun girang. Saking girang nya, ia loncat-loncat dikasur,dan lupa bahwa ia sedang sakit.

"Aah.." raung Sehun seraya memegang kepala bagian belakang.

"Tuh kan.. Sini kau.." Ajak Luhan. Ia memapah Sehun yang sedang kesakitan dengan lembutnya.

"Lain kali.." Ujar Luhan, "Kalau kau begini lagi.. akan kubiarkan".

.

.

.

.

"Diam disitu.. Aku mau ganti baju dulu" Perintah Luhan.

"_Ne hyung~!"_ Ujar Sehun menurut.

Sehun duduk di sofa panjang berwarna coklat muda dengan bunga-bunga berwarna coklat tua hasil sulaman di setiap sisi sofa milik keluarga Luhan itu. Dengan santainya,ia meluruskan kedua kaki nya,seraya tidur di sofa empuk itu,tanpa rasa malu.

Mungkin selain memang tak ada orang-selain Luhan dan Sehun- di rumah besar kediaman Luhan,ia memang sudah terbiasa datang ke rumah Luhan.

Luhan keluar dari lorong ujung berselambu dengan warna dan motif yang selaras dengan warna tirai jendela rumahnya, putih gading dengan hiasan elegan berwarna emas muda.

Ia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam, dengan motif garis-garis vertikal putih bersih,serta memakai celana ¾ berwarna abu-abu muda.

Dua telapak Luhan sedang memegang nampan serta 2 buah gelas berisi bubble tea kesukaan Sehun.

"Ah.." Ujar Sehun seraya bangun, "Kau tahu sekali aku sedang kehausan.. Tadi aku tidak sempat minum dari istirahat pertama".

"Dan kau pasti belum makan dari pagi. Aku tahu kebiasaanmu tidak sarapan pagi. Apa kau lapar?"

"_Aniya_~!"Ujar Sehun dengan cepat. Namun tiba-tiba perutnya bunyi sangat kencang,hingga Luhan mendengarnya.

Kruyukkruyuuk...

Luhan tertawa manis melihat Sehun yang sedang cengengesan menahan malu.

"Ah~! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan _hyung_.. Aku hanya.. ehm... Sedikit lapar" Sangkal Sehun.

"Sudahlah.. tak usah menyangkal,aku sedang memanaskan nasi. Aku juga punya _nugget_ untuk lauk. Nanti setelah matang,kita makan bersama _ne~_"

"Uhm.. _ne_" jawab Sehun pelan. Tentu ia masih merasa malu dengan insiden 'perut'nya itu tadi.

"Nah sekarang,aku akan menggoreng _nugget_nya nya. Kau tiduran aja disitu, nih"ujar Luhan seraya melemparkan bantal hello kitty berwarna _pink._

"_Pink_? Hello Kitty?" gumam Sehun.

"Ah.. itu... punya adikku"

"Amber? Tapi dia kan tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau cewek"

"Ahh iya.. maksudku.. ya... ehm, itu punya...ku"

Sehun hanya cengo. Ternyata, hyung tercintanya,yang di sekolah terkenal galak,kalau di rumah suka mengoleksi hello kitty atau barang-barang berwarna _pink_ lainnya.

Luhan ngacir dengan cepat sambil menahan rasa malu. Ia lari ke dapur untuk menggoreng _nugget_,seraya mencuci muka nya-agar tidak merah padam.

Sementara Sehun,dengan santai ia tidur,sambil bongkar isi tas berwarna coklat muda milik Luhan.

Disitu,Sehun menemukan buku harian milik Luhan. Ia sudah tahu,bahwa itu adalah buku pribadi Luhan.

Karena Luhan sering mengingatkannya untuk tidak sekali-kali membuka atau membaca buku bersampul putih dengan hiasan gambar kepala rusa-berwarna coklat-yang manis di tengah-tengahnya. Buku itu juga dikasih aksesoris gantungan rusa,yang pernah Sehun berikan kepada Luhan.

Namun karena Sehun selalu penasaran,rahasia apa yang dimiliki Luhan,akhirnya ia mengintip halaman pertama-setelah cover dan identitas-yang ada di buku itu.

_12 Mei 2013_

_Dear Deery,_

_Nama yang manis bukan untuk buku ini? Ya,setidaknya tidak semanis namja yang selalu ku perhatikan selama ini. Namja yang selalu ada untukku. Namja yang berada di dekatku. Dan namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya... Namja itu bernama.. Oh Sehun._

_._

_._

Sehun tertegun. "Kenapa ada namaku disini?" gumamnya. Dan Luhan juga nulis disitu, "_... tidak semanis namja yang selalu ku perhatikan..._".

"Itu berarti,aku..."pikir Sehun.

Namun,ia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.. Sehun hanya tersenyum malu,sambil melanjutkan membaca buku "Deery" Luhan.

_Sehun. Begitulah namja itu dipanggil. Memang dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Pikirannya pun masih kanak-kanak. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bias memalingkan wajahnya dari pikiranku. _

_Terkadang aku merasa capek dan bosan dengan sifat manja-nya. Setiap kali kami berantem karena hal-hal kecil, aku yang harus selalu mengalah. Namun saat itu pula aku menyadari, dia masih kecil. Dan sifat manja-nya itulah yang membuatku suka padanya._

_Entah apa yang kurasakan setiap aku dekat dengannya, yang jelas aku merasa nyaman. Caranya meminta sesuatu, menjahili-ku, menolak permintaan-ku, bahkan mengomel karena sering kumarahi. Semua itu selalu melekat di ingatanku._

_Aku selalu ingat bagaimana ia mendumel, setelah kumarahi karena ia menyepelekan sarapan. Hihi.. itu kenangan manis._

_Aku selalu memendam perasaan ini. Bukan apa-apa.. aku hanya ingin bersama-nya selalu. Kalau aku memendam perasaan-ku, walaupun ia tak suka dengan ku, tak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

_Hahaha.. maaf ya deery, aku kebanyakan curhat tentang Sehun. Tapi semuanya tentang Sehun, ingin aku tulis di buku ini. Sudah dulu ya..._

_Ppyong~!_

_Xi Luhan._

.

.

Sehun menutup buku itu, bersamaan dengan datangnya Luhan dari arah belakang. Wajah _namja_ itu memerah.

"Ada apa Sehunnie? Kau masih tak enak badan? Mau aku suapi?" Tanya Luhan. Kedua tangannya memegang bakul nasi, dan sepiring_ nugget_ siap makan.

"_Aniya, hyungie_... Tak usah repot-repot"

"Oh begitu.. Yasudah, _kajja_ kita makan. Perutku sudah lapar.."

"_ne, _uhm _hyung_?"

"_ne_?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengambilkan nasi ke piring Sehun.

"_mianhae, ne_.. aku merepotkanmu _ne_?" Tanya Sehun. Ia mengambil piring berisikan nasi itu.

"_mwo~_? K-kau bicara apa Hunnie? Kau masih sakit _ne_?"

"_Aniya_, Luhan-_hyung_.. hanya saja... aku habis membaca buku _diary_-mu"

_Blush_!

Pipi Luhan memerah.

"K-kau membaca semuanya?"

"_Aniya~_ Cuma bagian pertamanya. _Hyung,mianhae_... tapi kenapa kau tak bilang padaku dari dulu?"

"T-tentang apa?"

"Tentang perasaanmu! _Hyung,_ sebenarnya.. aku juga ada rasa padamu"

Muka Luhan makin merah padam.

"Ahaha.. K-kau bicara apa sih? Aku tak mengerti" Ujar Luhan gugup.

"_YA~_! Aku serius _hyung_! Luhan-_hyung_, _naekkohajja please_?" tembak Sehun secara spontan, membuat Luhan agak gugup.

"_mwo~_? K-kau serius?"

"_ne_! Jawabannya?"

"I-iya" ujar Luhan pelan. Ia tertunduk malu.

"Jadi, kau sekarang pacarku?" Tanya Sehun terkejut.

"I-iya!"

"Yeaah~ _Khamsahamnida, chagiya_"

"_Mwoo? Chagiya_?"

"_Waeyo_? Sekarang kita kan pacaran" Sehun membela diri.

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku juga janji akan merubah sikapku" janji Sehun.

"Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau kerjakan, _Hunnie-ah_" ujar Luhan seraya tertawa.

"Aku sudah bertekad, _chagiya_" Sehun masih membela dirinya.

Mereka pun bercumbu mesra di rumah Luhan yang sepi itu. Ya, cinta bisa merubah semua nya kan?

* * *

_Annyeong~ _

Ini Fanfict pertama saya, mohon bantuannya^^ *bow bareng HunHan*

Sebenarnya sih, saya lebih suka genre friendship-comedy gitu.. Tapi entah kenapa, HunHan manis sekali kalau dijadikan couple /?

Maaf gaje, ending nya pun saya masih ragu /?

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^

**_Review Please...?_**


End file.
